Lisieux
Lisieux ( ) is a commune in the Calvados department in the Basse-Normandie region in northwestern France. It is the capital of the Pays d'Auge area, which is characterised by valleys and hedged farmland. Geography Lisieux is situated on the confluence of the river Touques and many of its tributaries: the rivers Orbiquet, Cirieux and Graindain. The town is in the heart of the Pays d'Auge, of which it is the capital. Lisieux is therefore surrounded by Normandy's typical hedged farmland, where there is a mix of livestock farming (mostly milk cows) and cider apple cultivation (from which cider and calvados are made, not forgetting pommeau). Climate Lisieux has a temperate oceanic humid climate. The table below shows the temperatures and precipitation for the year 2007 (provided by the Caen-Carpiquet weather station:Meteo France (in French) The table below shows the record minimum and maximum temperatures:Meteo France and LaMeteo.org (both in French) Transport The town of Lisieux is served by a bus network called Lexobus, with 6 routes. The town is also linked to surrounding towns and villages by a network of buses; Bus Verts du Calvados. There is a railway station in Lisieux, which is the connecting station between the Paris-Cherbourg and Paris-Trouville/Deauville main lines, served by Corail Intercités Normandie trains. The station is also accessible by the Transport express régional (regional express) trains on the Basse-Normandie and Haute-Normandie routes. The railway station appeared in the film Un singe en hiver by Henri Verneuil. To reach the town by car, the D613 (formerly route nationale 13) from Paris to Cherbourg crosses the town from east to west. The second main road of Lisieux is the D579, leading to Deauville to the north and the department of Orne to the south. Lisieux benefits from a bypass, built in the 1990s, running to the south of the town, easing traffic in the town-centre, particularly on boulevard Sainte-Anne. History Toponymy The name of the town comes from the Gallic tribe which inhabited the region: the Lexovii during Gallo-Roman times. This explains why inhabitants are known as Lexoviens today. The commune was known as Noviomagus (Celtic novio, "new", and magos, "market") or Noviomagus Lexoviorum by the Romans. Antiquity Lisieux is the former capital of the Lexovii. In his work, Commentaries on the Gallic War, Caesar mentions a Gallic oppidum, a term which refers to Celtic towns located on the tops of hills. The oppidum has been pinpointed to a place referred to as le Castellier,François Neveux, Bayeux et Lisieux, villes épiscopales de Normandie à la fin du Moyen Age (Éditions Lys, 1996) located 3 km to the south-west of the town. However the Gallo-Roman city was in fact located where Lisieux is to be found today. Middle Ages Lisieux was an important center of power in medieval times. The bishopric of Lisieux controlled most of the Pays d'Auge by the 12th century. King Henry II and Eleanor of Aquitaine are thought to have married at Lisieux in 1152, and the town remained powerful for several centuries afterwards until in the 14th century the triple scourges of the Plague, war and resulting famine devastated Lisieux and reduced its influence. The main judge of Joan of Arc, Pierre Cauchon, became a bishop of Lisieux after her death and is buried in the Lady Chapel of the cathedral. Events ]] * 4th century: Presence of the Germanic ''laeti, auxiliaries of the Roman Army, who settled in Lisieux with their families. Their graves have been discovered in the “Michelet” necropolis, some of which contain artefacts typical of northern Germania. * 1432: Pierre Cauchon, the supreme judge during the trial of Joan of Arc at Rouen became the bishop of Lisieux. He commissioned the building of the side chapel of the cathedral, in which he is now buried. * 1590: During the Eighth War of Religion, Henri IV had to fight to win back his kingdom. When he arrived at Lisieux he took the town without force, after the garrison had fled the town. * 1907: The first helicopter flight, piloted by Paul Cornu. * 1897: Sister Therese of the Child Jesus of the Holy Face, later to become "St. Therese of Lisieux," died in the Carmelite monastery at Lisieux. * 1925: Sister Therese of the Child Jesus of the Holy Face was canonized. * 1937: Monseigneur Eugenio Pacelli, papal legate and future Pope Pius XII, visited Lisieux. * 6/7 June 1944: The Allied bombardment killed 800 victims and destroyed two thirds of the town. * 23 August 1944: Liberation by the Allied troops. * 1960: Lisieux merged with the Saint-Jacques commune. * 2 June 1980: Pope Jean-Paul II visited Lisieux. Religion Since the Middle Ages Lisieux has been the seat of one of the seven Roman Catholic dioceses of Normandy under the jurisdiction of the ecclesiastical province of Rouen. The bishopric was abolished in 1801 before being recreated and merged with that of Bayeux in 1855, under the new name of "Bayeux and Lisieux". The most well known of the Bishops of Lisieux is probably Pierre Cauchon who had a decisive influence during the trial of Joan of Arc. Devotion to Sainte-Thérèse who lived in the nearby Carmelite convent has made Lisieux France's second most important site of pilgrimage, after the Pyrenean town of Lourdes. Administration Les maires de Lisieux List of everyone who has held the position of Mayor of Lisieux:Hôtel de ville : Lisieux. Lisieux : Mairie de Lisieux, 2007, d'après A.-J.L. Dingremont, Du corps municipal de Lisieux. Lisieux, J.J. Pigeon, 1849. International relations Lisieux is twinned with: * Taunton (flag – England) – since 1951; * Saint-Georges, Quebec (Canada) – since 1996 * Saint-Jérôme, Quebec (Canada)necessary – since Jay 2010 Population Lisieux is set to once again become Calvados' second largest town in terms of population. Its metropolitan area of 45,065 inhabitants is also the second largest of the department. The inhabitants of Lisieux are known as Lexoviens. Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:900 height:350 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period =from:0 till:30000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = late ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:5000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:1000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1793 text:1793 bar:1800 text:1800 bar:1806 text:1806 bar:1821 text:1821 bar:1831 text:1831 bar:1841 text:1841 bar:1851 text:1851 bar:1861 text:1861 bar:1872 text:1872 bar:1881 text:1881 bar:1891 text:1891 bar:1901 text:1901 bar:1911 text:1911 bar:1921 text:1921 bar:1931 text:1931 bar:1946 text:1946 bar:1954 text:1954 bar:1962 text:1962 bar:1975 text:1975 bar:1982 text:1982 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:1999 text:1999 bar:2006 text:2006 PlotData= color:barra width:15 align:center bar:1793 from:0 till: 10118 bar:1800 from:0 till: 10171 bar:1806 from:0 till: 10937 bar:1821 from:0 till: 10403 bar:1831 from:0 till: 10257 bar:1841 from:0 till: 11378 bar:1851 from:0 till: 11754 bar:1861 from:0 till: 13121 bar:1872 from:0 till: 18341 bar:1881 from:0 till: 16039 bar:1891 from:0 till: 16260 bar:1901 from:0 till: 16084 bar:1911 from:0 till: 15948 bar:1921 from:0 till: 15341 bar:1931 from:0 till: 15362 bar:1946 from:0 till: 12746 bar:1954 from:0 till: 15342 bar:1962 from:0 till: 21156 bar:1975 from:0 till: 25521 bar:1982 from:0 till: 24940 bar:1990 from:0 till: 23703 bar:1999 from:0 till: 23166 bar:2006 from:0 till: 23200 PlotData= bar:1793 at: 10118 fontsize:S text: 10,118 shift:(0,5) bar:1800 at: 10171 fontsize:S text: 10,171 shift:(0,5) bar:1806 at: 10937 fontsize:S text: 10,937 shift:(0,5) bar:1821 at: 10403 fontsize:S text: 10,403 shift:(0,5) bar:1831 at: 10257 fontsize:S text: 10,257 shift:(0,5) bar:1841 at: 11378 fontsize:S text: 11,378 shift:(0,5) bar:1851 at: 11754 fontsize:S text: 11,754 shift:(0,5) bar:1861 at: 13121 fontsize:S text: 13,121 shift:(0,5) bar:1872 at: 18341 fontsize:S text: 18,341 shift:(0,5) bar:1881 at: 16039 fontsize:S text: 16,039 shift:(0,5) bar:1891 at: 16260 fontsize:S text: 16,260 shift:(0,5) bar:1901 at: 16084 fontsize:S text: 16,084 shift:(0,5) bar:1911 at: 15948 fontsize:S text: 15,948 shift:(0,5) bar:1921 at: 15341 fontsize:S text: 15,341 shift:(0,5) bar:1931 at: 15362 fontsize:S text: 15,362 shift:(0,5) bar:1946 at: 12746 fontsize:S text: 12,746 shift:(0,5) bar:1954 at: 15342 fontsize:S text: 15,342 shift:(0,5) bar:1962 at: 21156 fontsize:S text: 21,156 shift:(0,5) bar:1975 at: 25521 fontsize:S text: 25,521 shift:(0,5) bar:1982 at: 24940 fontsize:S text: 24,940 shift:(0,5) bar:1990 at: 23703 fontsize:S text: 23,703 shift:(0,5) bar:1999 at: 23166 fontsize:S text: 23,166 shift:(0,5) bar:2006 at: 23343 fontsize:S text: 23,343 shift:(0,5) Sights About 60 percent of the town was destroyed in 1944, so few of the monuments have been preserved. Basilica of Sainte-Thérèse de Lisieux The Basilica of Sainte-Thérèse de Lisieux was constructed in honour of Sainte-Thérèse de Lisieux, who was beatified in 1923 and canonized in 1925. It was built for pilgrims who came in increasing numbers to venerate the new saint in the town where she had lived and died. Château de Saint-Germain-de-Livet As its name indicates, the Château de Saint-Germain-de-Livet is situated in the commune of Saint-Germain-de-Livet. It is to be found opposite the village church which dates from the 19th century. The château has been owned by the town of Lisieux since 1958 when it was donated by the Riesener family. From an architectural point of view the château comprises a half-timbered manor dating from the 15th century and a glazed brick and stone building from the Pré-d'Auge dating from the end of the 16th century. The chateau combines medieval and Renaissance elements and is surrounded by a moat and a peacock garden. Saint-Pierre Cathedral Lisieux’s Saint-Pierre Cathedral is a rare monument which survived the 1944 allied bombardment. Even though the cathedral has been around since the 6th century, the church we see today must have been constructed between 1160 and 1230 by Bishop Arnoul. From the outset, the architect designed quadripartite rib vaults and flying buttresses, making it one of Normandy’s first gothic buildings. The nave is fairly austere and is inspired by the Gothic style of the Île de France whereas the most recent parts of the building were constructed in the 18th century (the chevet, the lantern tower and the western façade) in Norman style. It is wrongly claimed that Henry Plantagenet, Count of Anjou, Duke of Normandy and future king of England, married Eleanor of Aquitaine at the cathedral in 1152. Having been involved in the trial of Joan of Arc, Pierre Cauchon was in fact named as Bishop of Lisieux in 1432 and is buried there. Town Hall The town hall (18th century) was formerly a private residence. Personalities ; Births * Jean-Baptiste Laumonier (1749–1818), surgeon * Thomas de Frondeville (1750–1816), politician * Paul-Louis Target (1821–1908), politician * Henry Chéron (1867–1936), mayor of Lisieux (1894–1908 and 1932–1936) and several times a minister under the French Third Republic * Jean Derode (1887–1918), World War I flying ace and military hero * Jean Charles Contel (1895–1928), painter * Michel Magne (1930–1984), composer (film music) * Matthieu Lagrive (1979–), endurance motorbike rider * Nicolas Batum (1988–), a professional basketball player playing with the Portland Trail Blazers of the National Basketball Association * Chloé Mortaud (1989–), elected Miss France in 2009, lived in Lisieux until she was ten. ; Deaths * Sainte-Thérèse de Lisieux (1873–1897) Carmelite nun, later canonised as a Saint of the Catholic Church. * César Ruminski (1924–2009), international footballer. Photo gallery File:Henry Edridge06.jpg|"Street in Lisieux" by Henry Edridge File:Lisieux basilica.jpg|Basilique de Sainte-Thérèse File:Cathédrale St Pierre de Lisieux 26-03-06.jpg|Lisieux Cathedral See also * Bishopric of Lisieux * Communes of the Calvados department References *INSEE External links * Lisieux website * Tourism website * Georges Vérez. sculptor of Lisieux War Memorial. Category:Communes of Calvados (department) Category:Subprefectures in France